This invention relates to apparatus for supporting growing plants and, more particularly, to a support for holding hanging plant containers.
Throughout the specification and claims, reference to hanging plants will be understood to apply to such hanging objects as pots, pans, and other articles.
It is well known to support plants by providing, for example, a pair of spaced rails dimensioned to retain thereupon flower pots or the like, which are secured to a wall in much the same manner as a shelf. Such a device has been disclosed by Macaw, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,629.
It is also known to provide trays in which potted plants may be rested, such as that proposed by D'Amico, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,445.
It is further known to suspend plants or other objects by means of hangers in which the hooks engaged are part of the plant stand, as in the device disclosed by Duffee et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 379,637 or in which the plants are suspended from bars or brackets, as indicated by the devices disclosed by Shumaker, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,919, Gallo, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,578, and Rodin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,637.
All of the afore-mentioned plant stands or means for suspending hanging plants have a common disadvantage: the mechanical interconnection, such as the bar or the hook of the hanger which hangs on the bar, or other means, is clearly visible. As a consequence, from a structural point of view, the plant stand provides an unfinished look.
Furthermore, if a fluorescent or other lighting fixture is to be used in connection with the plant stand, it is not uncommon, as in the device provided by Ware, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,063, that the fluorescent fixture, itself, is entirely visible, thus detracting from the displayed plants.